6, 8, 12
by Kandy
Summary: Gareas is missin' Leena. [ Dull I know, just something I wrote before typing when my mom pissed me off ] R


6, 8, 12 (A Songfic)  
by Kandy  
~~~~~  
All property of Brian McKnight's '6, 8, 12' belongs to him. I'm just writing a fic using his song cuz a idea struck me and the song it pretty ^_~  
Same goes for Megami Kouhosei.  
~~~~~  
Gareas flopped down in his bed in his room. He was half shocked and half irritated. It had been a whole week since their had been a victim attack.  
  
It was too good to be true. But the last fight they did have was the five of them against two huge fleets of G-type victim. That fight had actually became pretty scary for all of them. Teela even began to wonder when it would end.  
  
'Maybe that was it...' pondered Gareas. There suddenly was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in,"he called out motionless.  
  
The door slid open revelaing Leena. She was pratically beaming.  
  
"Garu, pack your things,"Leena told him. Gareas sprung upwards.  
  
"Say what!?,"he exclaimed clearly confused.  
  
Leena laughed,"You heard me. Pack your stuff."  
  
"Why? What's going on?,"Garu said still confused as he watched Leena cross over into his room and stand in front of him.  
  
"It's over. There is no more victim. We can all go home!"  
  
Gareas blinked,"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
With that Garu jumped up, embraced Leena and spun her around.  
  
//Do you ever think about me  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleep  
In the middle of the night when  
your awake  
Are you calling out for me  
Do you ever reminisce  
I can't believe I'm acting like this  
I know it's crazy  
How I can still feel your kiss//  
  
Two hours had passed since Gareas had gotten the news. Since then all the pilots and repairers had packed their stuff and boarded one of GIS' special shuttles to drop each of them off right at their colonies docking board.  
  
Gareas felt Leena squeeze his hand as the pilot called her colony.   
  
She stood to get a bag from overhead. Garu grabbed her hand and stood,"I got it."  
  
He pulled her bags down and started off towards the shuttle back door. The remaining pilots and repairers gave her her "goodbye's" and "don't forget us' ".  
  
Leena pulled on the rim of her bucket hat then spun around. Garu handed her her bags. They stood there for some seconds.  
  
Gareas reached out and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her body towards his. Leena smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Leena slowly broke from his loving kiss.  
  
"Bye Gareas,"she told his as she exited the shuttle for good. Leaving Garu standing alone.  
  
//It's been six month's, eight days,   
twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much  
And I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours  
Since you went away//  
  
Gareas ran his fingers through his emerald green locks as he paced through his living room, a year later. Things were so different. He hadn't changed (thank the goddesses), but they'd made a big effect on him. All of them, Teela, Yu, Kazuhi, Ernest, Erts, Tune, Rioroute, Phil, and Leena. Especially Leena.  
  
He hadn't heard from her or talked to her in a whole year. He missed her so much and it was driving him crazy! Garu sat down on the nearest chair and rubbed his temple.  
  
He wanted to call her so bad, but whenever her got the urge...he remembered her talking on the shuttle. About how happy she was now to go back to living her normal life. Before GIS...before GOA...before they ever met. It made him kinda depressed.  
  
"She's probably enjoying her normal life too much to remember me...,"he mumbled to himself.  
  
//Do you ever ask about me  
Do your friends still tell you what to do  
Everytime the phone rings  
Do you wish it was me calling you  
Do you still feel the same  
Or has time put out the flame  
I miss you  
Is everything okay//  
  
On another colony not too far from Gareas', Leena stood on the hallway. She silently stared at the phone. She sighed heavily and turned away from it with a heavy heart.  
  
'Garu...if you only knew how bad your on my mind...'  
  
//It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much  
And I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours  
Since you went away//  
  
Gareas sunk into the chair. There wasn't a day that didn't pass when he didn't think about her. And just thinking about how pretty she was made him gloomy.  
  
She was loving her life. He knew she was. She had to be. While he was here...at home. Refusing to go out with old friends. All because he couldn't stop thinking about his Leena. It was hard to believe sometimes that only a year had passed of his being like this. It felt like an eternity without the girl he loved.  
  
//It's hard enough just passing  
the time  
When I can't seem to get you off  
my mind  
And where is the good in goodbye  
Tell me why, tell me why//  
  
Garu suddenly shot upwards in his chair.  
  
"This is ridiculous! If things between us have changed, they've changed. And I'm going to find out!,"and with that Gareas made his way across the room and picked up the phone. He speeddialed her telephone number, long distance.  
  
As Leena's phone rang she stood there staring at it. She sighed,"What the hell?,"she shrugged,"Might as well just answer it."  
  
//It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much  
And I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours  
Since you went away//  
  
Leena held the phone up to her ear,"Hello."  
  
"Leena?"  
  
~~~~~  
All done ^_^ If you want to really feel the mood I'm setting for this fic, download the song. [ Brian McKnight - 6, 8, 12 ] It's a beautiful song, and he's an extremely talented...talent. You'll love it. Chow.  
  
-Kandy 


End file.
